


and there's something truly terrible inside

by RhineGold



Series: Through the Mists, Through the Woods... [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic, Ownership, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhineGold/pseuds/RhineGold
Summary: An interlude in the 'Through the Mists" - not quite part two, but necessary all the same.David uses his control of the Dagger for unspeakable things,
Relationships: Prince Charming | David Nolan/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: Through the Mists, Through the Woods... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183679
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	and there's something truly terrible inside

It had started off as an accident. Something to be ashamed of. Something to hate himself, to beat himself up for. He'd never meant to do it, that first night, had been so positive it was a dream. Only then, he'd woken up in the morning, still curled against the man he'd taken violently the night before. Gold had pled, had _begged_ and he hadn't stopped. Hadn't realized he needed to stop.

And after that, the voices started.

Not real voices. He was crazy, but not that crazy. But there were thoughts now, in his head, slinky asides and whispered promises. Temptations he soon found it harder and harder to ignore. 

It had been a mercy, to do what he did. Gold had been utterly traumatized - frightened, broken. He'd seemed almost dead and everything in him had hurt like nothing else, each time he looked at him. At what he had done.

It had been meant to be a mercy, and he told himself, again and again, it was not about himself. Not about hiding his crime, not about alleviating his own guilt.

It was for Gold. All for Gold. Meant to fix this, make it... closer to right somehow. 

And yet, the voices remained. Grew stronger. Became an echo chamber, a gallery of conflicted and cruel desires. It had worked. He'd made him forget. The magic held and Gold did not cringe, did not flinch from him. Sat beside him on the sofa with nearly as much casualness as he had, pre-Whale. 

It had worked. 

It could work _again_.

Simple, really, when one thought about it. A clean slate. A fresh start, every day, or at least, the potential to. Who would know? Who would it hurt? Besides the obvious, but the voices soothed his tortured consciousness, promising tenderly, blackly, that it would all be acceptable, all be fine. There was no harm in it, just like his dreams, but far more rewarding. And didn't he deserve a nice reward? His wife and child gone, his land shattered, his purpose scattered, and all he had was this man, waiting for him like a stray dog, smiling almost sleepily at him when he came in the door, with a face and eyes and body that haunted his waking moments, his dreams. 

He _owned_ Gold. 

And so, what was the harm in exercising just a bit - just a teeny bit - of that power? What was the harm in finding comfort, finding release, in something he had surely earned a hundred times over by now? 

And so, it began. 

Slowly, at first. He leaned against him as they cooked, letting his shoulder rest against his, jostling him almost playfully. Gold had been confused, been wary, but he accepted it without protest. Perhaps he assumed it was some kind of male bonding, but no, that was not quite what Charming had in mind. 

He let his arm drift up, over the back of the sofa, when they sat reading, stretching the limb behind Gold's head. Eventually, after several days of only this, he let his fingers curl forward, absent-mindedly, never looking up from his book, as he combed his fingers gently through that long, soft hair. Gold allowed it. Gold allowed everything.

One night, after several of gently combing his hands through his locks, doing nothing more than this gentle petting, Charming made his move. Gold reached for his cane, glancing at the kitchen clock. He normally went to bed around this time of night, and Charming had been waiting for this moment. 

As soon as he placed his weight wide on the cane in order to shift past the coffee table, Charming reached up. Gold's eyes widened in alarm as he was caught by the arm and tugged forward. 

He fell, a short, awkward drop that ended in a grunt as his knees hit the sofa hard. He automatically spread his legs, landing on Charming's lap with a knee on either side of his thighs. He curled onto his left side, clutching at Charming's shoulder with his right hand in an attempt to keep his weight off his leg. He looked at the man he'd landed on, eyes still enormous, fear and betrayal making them shine. "...David?" He whispered, licking his lips nervously. There was no denying the implication of their positions and he could see the nervousness spreading, blossoming into a full-blown fear. 

"Don't be afraid," He murmured, voice gentle, but firm. Commanding. He reached out, brushing a lock of hair behind the man's ear, earning a shiver in response. "I'm not going to hurt you," He promised, wishing the slinky voice in his head didn't sound so amused at _that_. "I just want to... Get to know you better..." 

Gold did not move as the hand on the side of his face became two, curving gently around either side, just above the ear, pulling him down. He came slowly, leaning more of his weight against David's chest as he was drawn into a slow, exploratory kiss. 

He tasted like the rest of his skin - sweet, with a hint of almost salty bitterness, cinnamon and magic, along with the flowery flavor of the tea he'd had after dinner. Charming took his time, letting their lips slide against one another, pursing and relaxing in a paralyzingly intimate kiss, before deepening the encounter, letting the corner of his tongue flick against those lips before delving between them. 

Hands clutched at his chest now, and he could feel Gold's body trembling atop him. Releasing his face, he continued kissing him, curving his hands now around his hips, urging him up, careful to take most of the weight. He helped Gold shift, turning and bending his legs until he was seated sideways in Charming's lap, back against the arm of the sofa now. He returned one hand to his head then, sinking it into that soft hair, and the other slide beneath Gold's legs, lifting them slightly so he could pet across his hip and thigh. Gold moaned then, slumping forward, curling into his chest, making Charming clutch him tighter as his arousal spiked at this obvious surrender. 

He did nothing more than kiss him that night, content to let him keep his memories of the event. He'd handled the development fairly well - responding to the kisses with no struggles, no tears, only a shy sort of acquiescence and soft, intimate sounds. 

They continued this new pattern for a few days - Charming pulling him down astride his lap for a session of gentle, deep kisses, and each night, Gold seemed to melt into him a little sooner each time. Finally, he was pliant almost immediately, and Charming decided to accelerate the plan. 

Using the arms beneath his legs and around his back, he lifted Gold easily. The man seemed as light as Snow, which made sense, considering their heights and builds were not entirely dissimilar really. David carried him to the bed and only then did Gold begin to display signs of resistance. 

When he was placed atop the quilt, Gold slid away from him, bracing up on his arms, clutching at the bed. "David, wait, I..."

"It's okay," He interrupted, voice soothing in the wake of Gold's more frantic tone. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're going to enjoy this, I swear."

Gold did not look convinced, shaking his head slightly. "No, please, I would really rather not..." He fell silent when a finger brushed his lips.

"Lie down on the bed on your stomach," David murmured. "It's going to be fine. It's not going to hurt. It's fine."

With an expression deliciously near tears, Gold complied. After all he had no choice. 

True to his word, Charming was gentle. He took his time, rubbing his shoulders and his sides, massaging the tense skin with firm hands, not sexual, but intimate all the same. Gold shivered and squirmed beneath him, unable to stop the soft noises from escaping his throat, both sounds of sadness, of uncomfortableness, and unwilling pleasure when a particularly tough knot was forced to unravel. Testing the boundaries of his control, Charming whispered to him to relax, to calm down, to accept his touch. As the man settled underneath him, his own arousal grew. Gold heeded his every command, helpless to do anything else. 

He kissed the back of his head lightly, hands dancing across his hips before resting on the hem of his pants. Slowly, gently, still murmuring at him to relax and be still, he began to undress him. Gold clutched at the bed, fists white against the quilt, his breathing labored and shallow. 

Careful to remain gentle, he began exploring the man beneath him, taking his time to stroke across the taunt skin of his buttocks and thighs. Gold's skin was warm and soft, not quite pale but not tan either. He was lovely to look at, and Charming wondered again at his exact age. The lines on his face spoke of experience, but his demeanor was shy, almost virginal, in a way that made his heart and loins leap. Gold did not seem to know what to do in response to sexual stimulus but Charming found he was all-too willing to teach him, whether he wanted it or not. 

He had come more prepared now, a bottle of lube stashed in the nightstand the day before, and as he removed it, Gold turned his face away, burying it in the crook of his own arm. Charming let him, wanting him to be as docile as possible, and the shying and hiding was endearing. 

With gentle fingers, he traced the small opening between his legs, making him hiss through clenched teeth as he tensed. 

" _Relax_ ," He ordered, voice sharper than he'd intended, and Gold did as he was told. When the finger breached him, he choked on a sound that might have been a plea, but Charming ignored the obvious protest. Working the digit in a circle, he opened the man beneath him, taking his time to search and stretch. Gold was soft and silky on the inside, as he added another finger, but the further in he went, he found rough patches in the inner walls that gave him pause. His libido stuttered for a moment as he wondered guiltily whether or not he had caused these scars. No, he reasoned, he'd ordered the man to heal himself. Even though there had been blood, there should be no sign of that inexperienced violence now. Whale, then? The thought made him twitch his fingers, hooking them into him in a way that made him gasp. 

Curiosity winning out over his jealousy, he leaned over him, covering his back with his chest, murmuring in his ear. "Who did this to you? Who made these marks?"

Gold shook his head, burrowing his face against the pillow, trying to deny the command lacing the words. Finally, he was unable to fight it, voice despondent and small, "...There was a boy... When I was young, when I was in the war... He... I thought he was my friend..."

So Rumpelstiltskin was in a war. He supposed that explained the leg. He wondered what he had looked like as a young man, and how young he had been. Gold was still attractive, still appealing, so in the flush of youth, he must have been undeniably tempting. It was a wonder only one soldier had stepped forward for the task, he thought darkly. "How old were you?"

"...S...Sixteen," He bit out, accent sharpening as he squirmed his hips away from the fingers still breaching him. 

So young. How innocent he must have been, he realized. _'I thought he was my friend...'_ Had he lured him away from the others, under pretense of sharing secrets or some kind of bonding? He imagined it, the boy faceless, built much like Charming himself, one arm around the shoulders of a younger, timid boy, leading him away from a campfire, deep into the woods. "Did you cry?" He heard himself asking, removing his fingers to roughly unfasten his jeans. "Did you beg?"

"...Yes," He gasped out hoarsely. "Not that it... did any good..."

It should have made him feel guilty, but he felt his lips curve into a smile. "I bet it was pretty all the same," He answered, aligning himself. 

The lubrication made it better. He sank forward, an inch at a time, going slow, reveling in the slow spread this time. Gold hitched a breath, but he did not scream, did not plead this time. He rather found that he missed that, and ground his hips down further, harder, just to hear a response. The choked cry satisfied, but only just, and he did it again, wringing another. 

"You promised..." He grit out tightly, knuckles white again, hands tensed on either side of his head. 

"Shut up," David advised calmly, rubbing his hands over his hips, squeezing briefly. He pulled his own hips back, until they were joined by just the tip of his arousal. Gold did scream then, a sharp, startled sound, as he slammed back inside. The rhythm he set was just shy of brutal, deep and punishing, and he was a liar so many times over, he decided, he might as well enjoy it. Gold's tears spurned him harder, the unformed, unfinished pleas making his flesh feel tighter, the nerves on fire from the intensity and the pressure. He took him mercilessly, if not quite cruelly, and Gold could do nothing to stop it. His attempts to sling his hips forward were ignored as Charming yanked him back down roughly. His begging fell on deaf ears and his denials did nothing to spare him. 

Finally, it was over, and Charming bowed over his back, kissing his hair again, tasting the sweat matting it with relish. He'd done this. He'd gotten this reaction, this breakdown, this emotion, from stoic, frightening Mr. Gold. From dangerous, cackling Rumpelstiltskin. "I own you," He murmured in his ear, and somehow the shiver this produced felt more sexual than any of the things they'd done so far. "Forget this all again," He murmured. "All of it, the kissing, the sex. Tomorrow, I have something else for us to try." 

Gold sobbed then, and shakily brought his fingers up to his temple. He continued to cry, even after he'd fallen asleep. Knowing he had the time, Charming remained inside him, relishing the feel of his skin.


End file.
